As shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H05-82233 (Patent Document 1), Patent No. 2899783 (Patent Document 2), the conventional transformable toys have employed an extension and contraction structure for connecting two component units with a simple sliding mechanism.                [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H05-82233        [Patent Document 2] Patent No. 2899783        